A vehicle having one front-wheel and one rear-wheel (e.g., a bicycle, a motorcycle, a moped, etc.) generally includes a frame, and two wheels which are inline with each other and with the frame. The vehicle is powered (e.g., via pedaling, via motor) through rotation of the wheels.
In the case of a bicycle, pedals protrude to either side of the frame, which allow the rider to power the vehicle by means of a chain and sprocket arrangement, which links the pedals to the rear-wheel (e.g., rear-wheel drive). “Handlebars” give the rider a firm hand-hold and allow the rider to steer the front-wheel, which is generally located directly below the handlebars, and which is directly connected with the handlebars so that pivoting the handlebars also pivots the front-wheel.
In the case of a motored vehicle (e.g., a moped, a motorcycle) with front and back wheels, the vehicle is powered through use of an engine which drives the rear-wheel (e.g., rear-wheel drive). As with the bicycle, handlebars give the rider a firm hand-hold and allow the rider to steer the front-wheel, which is generally located directly below the handlebars, and which is directly connected with the handlebars so that pivoting the handlebars also pivots the front-wheel.
This arrangement is the most familiar configuration vehicles having one front-wheel and one back wheel. It provides satisfactory transportation for the masses and in fact, literally billions of bicycles are in use worldwide. Virtually interchangeable bicycle components are readily available such vehicles having this overall configuration. However, the actual maneuverability, handling, and stability of the conventional two-wheeled vehicle leaves something to be desired.
In particular, the rear-wheel drive, front-wheel steering arrangement of conventional vehicles with one front-wheel and one rear-wheel renders the vehicle unstable in certain situations. For example, when the vehicle must stop suddenly to avoid an obstacle, the front-wheel is charged with both steering the vehicle and providing the majority of the braking. Unfortunately the “tire patch” (that portion of the tire in contact with the road surface) has only a limited amount of frictional interaction with the road surface to accomplish both tasks. If the frictional “ability” of the tire patch is exceeded, the wheel may skid uncontrollably—resulting in a fall for the rider. This scenario is especially acute in a downhill, sudden-stop situation, and when traveling upon gravel, wet roads, or other less-than-favorable road surfaces.
In addition, the rear-wheel drive of such vehicles makes it difficult for the rider to, for example, overcome obstacles and climb hills presented directly to the front tire. For example, rear-wheel drive makes it especially difficult for the rider of a bicycle to travel up a curb or similar stationary object. Typically a rider is forced to “hop” the front-wheel onto the curb, since even considerable pedaling and subsequent torque at the rear-wheel will not cause the front-wheel to climb the curb. However, such practice compromises the stability of the rider and could easily result in a fall. Even worse, many riders are forced to dismount their bicycle and lift it over or onto the obstacle before they can continue riding.
Improved vehicles having one front-wheel and one rear-wheel are needed. In particular, vehicles having one front-wheel and one rear-wheel with improved steering and improved weight distribution for the driver are needed.